Think about me when you say goodbye
by rebbekah06
Summary: A 4000 year old legend. A journal. A sociopath. A never ending curse that began with a cycle of hatred. Werewolves, vampires and witches, can they still fear him and shiver at the sound of his name when the power he holds so dear is stripped away, or when his own life is at risk. Klaus Mikaelson's life is about to make a 360 0 Turn when he is presented with a choice he never had.


It was a sad morning and Klaus knew that since the moment since he opened the eyelids that day. It was 8 o'clock and raining. With Mikael suddenly disappearing they only had one enemy to deal with, their sociopathic brother Finn.

Klaus missed something from his human days, his serenity. He could sleep without having to worry about the terrible nightmares occupying his head.

Rebekah had gone missing for over three months now and everyone was worried. Today Haley was to fix the mess she made with the wolves.

He had to soon get ready for war against the wolves. Marcel had to know too. A lot was to be done. But first… he had to have a shower.

Mikael kept pacing in the small cottage. As to how could the bloody mutt have lived in such a small space, it was unbelievable. For the hundredth time he hit the wall but it didn't even shutter. The spell was too strong, but something did happen this time. A small journal appeared from the scrivener. At least now he had something to occupy his time with.

Klaus kept working on a plan and thoughts kept coming at his head. Elijah was going off the deep end and no one better than Klaus knew there was no way of coming back if he went way too deep. He knew he had to do something to help his brother.

Klaus heard noise coming from the front door. He sped off to where Elijah was standing covered in blood.

-Hello Niklaus!- This had gone too far.

-'Lijah.- Klaus felt his voice come barely a whisper. It was hard to believe it was Elijah they were talking about.

-What, brother, are you going to give me the talk where I should go to normal so your world , where I follow you around chasing your redemption like a mad man, re-begins working again? You should know that that nothing you do fazes me anymore.- he then left Klaus standing alone at the staircase.

Later in Elijah's room

-Hello Camille.

-Elijah. How have you been?

-Fine, but I think I ruined it all today.

-Why do you think so?

-I spoke to Niklaus as if he is the reason of all our problems and that's not true, but sometimes I feel like he is and I couldn't control myself.- Elijah heard noise coming from his brother's room. Could I call you later, there's something wrong with Niklaus.

-Yeah, sure.

Elijah sped off to Klaus' room.

Niklaus are you in there… Niklaus… Brother! Niklaus I'm coming in.- He blew the door off. His brother was on the ground throwing up blood. Klaus passed out immediately and Elijah caught him at the same time as well. His brother was burning. Kol, come to Niklaus' room now. Please brother wake up… wake up. Kol!

-You' re looking for this Elijah?- Mikael was at the door holding Kol by the neck.

-Let him go!- Elijah couldn't control himself any longer.- or i swear to you, you'll not live to see tomorrow.

-lovely. whose blood is that? is it the bastard's?

-don't you even dare!- the situation was getting out of hand. elijah couldn't control it any longer and it would be very hard to protect his brothers.

mikael let go of kol, who immediately ran behind elijah.

\- relax elijah, i came here for a peace treaty in order to annihilate finn, but since you seem not interested i can go.

-wait... we're going to have a temporary alliance... until niklaus awakens and takes a decision.

mikael seemed to be considering it.

\- ... fine. what happened?

-few minutes ago i heard noise coming from this room. i found niklaus throwing up blood and then he passed out. he is burning and we both know this isn't something that normally happens to vampires.

kol got up and stared at klaus.

\- this thing... is a nature spell...

\- a what?- mikael was confused

\- a nature spell, if a pesron has two different natures this spell makes him choose only one of them. pointedly... his vampire and werewolf side are fighting each other. the one that loses will disappear forever.

meanwhile in klaus' head

a young klaus walked over to mikael.

\- father, i finished hunting with elijah, what am i to do now?

\- i'd like to see how good your fighting skills have gotten, boy. pick up a sword.

after a few swings klaus lost.

\- you're pathetic.

an older version of klaus stood there watching as the scene changed.

it was the night he had killed ansel. ansel was dead in his arms. he had killed his own father... death would always follow him, his most loyal companion.

then it all went white and young klaus came running, this time, towards him.

\- everything mikael taught you was destruction. do you want to teach that to your own daughter? - older klaus shook his head.

\- then make the right choice. help yourself become the man you want to be.

everything went black

sorry about earlier, guess something went wrong. here's chapter one, hope you like it


End file.
